1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile ventilation systems and, more specifically, to a ventilation extension addition to a vehicle and is attached to the existing ventilation duct located mid-way under the front seats of some sports utility vehicles. The location of the existing ventilation duct restricts any air or heat from getting to the rear seat occupants. The present invention, a vehicle air ventilation extension kit consists of a flexible hose attached at one distal end to an adjustable vent and attached at the other distal end, by means of a sleeve, to the existing air duct located under the front seat of a vehicle. The air vent of the present invention is secured in place by means of hook and loop fasteners attached to the top portion of the vent and its counter part attached to the bottom rear portion of the seat. The flex hose allows the seat to move back and forward without the disconnection of attaching parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vents designed for the improvement of air circulation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,843 issued to Helfinstine on Sep. 29, 1936.
Another patent was issued to Knapp on Feb. 14, 1939, as U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,826. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,931 was issued to Johnson on Apr. 7, 1964 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 29, 1970 to Bauer as U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,522.
Another patent was issued to Erbele, et al. on Jul. 12, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,018. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,115 was issued to Johnson, et al. on Jun. 20, 1989. Another was issued to Honninger, et al. on Jan. 29, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,814 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 1, 1997 to Hajime, et al. G.B. Patent No. 2,302,404.